staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2002
100px 06:55 Plebania; odc.177; serial TVP; powt. 07:20 Plebania; odc.178; serial TVP; powt. 07:50 Biblioteka rodzinna; Hrabia Monte Christo; film anim.prod. angielsko-kanadyjskiej 08:35 Upragniony słoń; Incredible Elephant; 2001 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Martin Wood; wyk: Mia Sara,Nicholas Lea,Mark Rendall 10:10 Janka; cz.2; 1990 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Janusz Łęski 11:35 Przed Opolem - Premiery 2002 11:45 211 rocznica Konstytucji 3 Maja; transmisja uroczystości na Placu Marszałka Piłsudskiego 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Kwadryga - Transmisja uroczystości odsłonięcia 13:35 Polowanie z chartami; film o Aleksandrze Małachowskim 14:15 Znachor; 1982 dramat prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Tomasz Stockinger, Anna Dymna, Bernard Ładysz 16:25 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Plebania; odc.179; serial TVP 17:50 Jeśli nadejdzie jutro; odc.5/7; serial prod.USA 18:40 Adam Małysz; Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; reportaż 19:00 Wieczorynka; Bukolandia; film anim. 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:56 Pogoda 20:05 Indiana Jones; Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom; 1984 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Steven Spielberg; wyk: Harrison Ford,Kate Kapshaw,Quan Ke Huy 22:05 Kamel w ciemno czyli majowa randka show; stereo 23:05 Gangsterzy; Mobsters; 1991 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Michael Kargelnikoff; wyk: Christian Slater,Patrick Dempsey,Richard Grieco 01:00 Kruk 2: Miasto aniołów; Crow 2:City of Angels; 1996 horror prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Tim Pope; wyk: Mia Kirshner,Iggy Pop 02:25 Noc z Muppetami 03:40 Zakończenie programu 100px 07:35 Tryptyk ojczysty; widowisko muzyczne 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Powitanie 09:05 List do ojca Sławomira; film dok.H.Dobosz 09:55 VII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Mrągowo 2001; cz.2 - Hej Sokoły; koncert 10:55 Złoto carów; odc.3-ost. - Złoto i cierpienie; serial dok.prod.polskiej stereo 12:00 Zepsujmy tacie dzień; Let's Ruin Dad's Day; 1997 komedia prod.USA; reż: Fred Gerber; wyk: Judge Reinhold,Tony Rosato,Cody Jones 13:30 Zakochani są wśród nas; program rozrywkowy stereo; wyk: Majka Jeżowska,Robert Rozmus,Robert Jankowski,Piotr Cugowski,Jarosław Weber,grupa taneczna "Pech" 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy; odc.418; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na sukces; stereo 16:00 Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka; Wieczór Jubileuszowy "Good Bye Revue" /1/; stereo 17:00 Piwnica; film dok.Antoniego Krauze o Piwnicy pod Baranami 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Błękitna planeta; odc.8-ost.; serial dok.prod.angielskiej 20:00 Dzisiaj, jutro, zawsze - Hanka Bielicka; Wieczór Jubileuszowy "Warszawo,ty moja Warszawo" /2/; stereo 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Prognoza pogody 21:35 U Pana Boga za piecem; 1998 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Irina Łaczina, Jan Wieczorkowski, Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski 23:20 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:50 Strefa śmierci; Kill Zone; 1993 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Cirio Santiago; wyk: David Carradine,Nick Nicholson,Steve Rogers 01:25 Czarno-Czarny Film - piosenki T.Nalepy cz.2 02:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 7.00 Tommy i Oscar - film wł. 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Dany, opowiedz mi - serial franc. 8.00 Kronika 8.10 U siebie - program mniejszości i grup etnicznych w Polsce 8.30 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 9.00 Przewodnik po biznesie - film dok. 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Dziewczynka z zapałkami - film kanad. 10.30 Kurier 10.45 45-lecie OTV Łódź, cz. I 11.30 Kurier 11.45 Dzieje mistrza Twardowskiego - film pol. 13.30 Kurier 13.45 45-lecie OTV Łódź, cz. II 14.30 Kurier 14.45 3 Maja - film dok. 15.00 Świat ogrodów - serial ang. 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Msza św. dla chorych 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wyjedź w Bieszczady cz. III 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Tematy dnia - Polskie Konstytucje 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne 18.50 Tematy dnia - Polskie Konstytucje 19.00 Narzeczona z krainy chłodu - film franc. 20.35 Kurier 20.45 Telekurier 21.15 Sport 21.20 Tematy dnia - Polskie Konstytucje 21.30 Kurier 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Polska liga siatkówki 23.30 Kurier 0.00 Twardy glina - dramat USA 1.30 Zakończenie programu 100px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Faceci w czerni - serial anim. 7.25 Młody Herkules (34) - serial 7.50 Largo (16) - serial 8.45 Rodzina Leśniewskich - komedia obycz. pol. (1980), wyk. Agata Młynarska, Krystyna Sienkiewicz 10.25 Apollo 13 - dramat USA (1995), wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise 12.55 Wielki błękit - film fab. franc.- USA (1988), wyk. Jean-Marc Barr, Jean Reno, Rosanna Arquette 15.00 Robocop - serial anim. 15.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - śpiewaj ty 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Zdradliwa Alaska - film przyg. USA (1996), wyk. Alyssa Milano, Cameron Bancrołt, Winston Rekert 17.50 Serca na rozdrożu (19) - serial 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Amor Latino (77) - serial 20.00 Bar 20.45 Idol, (ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO) 21.45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową (2) - komedia woj. pol. (1970), wyk. Marian Kociniak, Wojciech Brodowicz, Stanisław Mikulski, Emil Karewicz, Elżbieta Starostecka, Janina Borońska, Wirgiliusz Gryń 23.20 Idol - wyniki 23.35 Informacje, biznes informacje, sport 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Bar - Night Club 0.25 Biały kruk - film krym. USA (1998), wyk. Ron Silver, Joanna Pacula, Roy Scheider, Hannes Jaenicke 2.00 Playboy - Zatoka namiętności 3.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 100px 6.00 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 6.25 Maraton uśmiechu 6.55 Babunia - film dok. 7.45 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 8.10 Zorro - serial anim. 8.35 Mała Nell (1) - miniserial kostium. USA (1994) 10.15 Mała Nell (2) - miniserial 11.55 Big Brother - Bitwa 12.35 Czarny książę - film famil. ang. USA (1994) 14.15 Milionerzy - wydanie świąteczne 15.10 Bitwa o Ardeny - film woj. USA (1965), wyk. Henry Fonda, Robert Shaw, Robert Ryan, Telly Savalas 17.50 Koncert Zbigniewa Wodeckiego 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Extra Wizjer 20.00 Big Brother - Bitwa 20.45 Zabójcza broń II - film akcji USA (1989), wyk. Mel Gibson, Danny Glover, Joe Pesci 23.00 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 24.00 Big Brother - Extra 0.45 Uniwersalny żołnierz II - Towarzysze broni - film SF kanad. (1998), wyk. Matt Battaglia, Chandra West, Jeff Wincott, Gary Busey 2.30 Nic straconego - powtórki programów 100px 6.00 Muzyczny VIP 6.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 8.20 Szpiedzy i piraci (3) - serial 10.00 Prawo pustyni (2) - miniserial wł.-niem. (1989), wyk. Rutger Hauer, Carol Alt 11.50 Miasteczko Evening Shade (51) - serial 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (20) - serial 12.50 Egzamin z życia (13) - serial 13.15 Super VIP - magazyn 13.45 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów - serial anim. 14.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 15.35 Miasteczko Evenlng Shade (52) - serial 16.00 Panie na włościach (2) - film obycz. USA (1997), wyk. Ann-Margret, Sonia Braga, Megan Ward 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Prawo pustyni (3) - miniserial wł.-niem. (1989), wyk. Rutger Hauer, Carol Alt, Omar Sharif, lliott Gould 20.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w hokeju na lodzie, (ok. 21.00 Dziennik) 22.15 Cień anioła (8) - serial 23.15 Prostytutki - film obycz. pol. (1997), wyk. Zuzanna Paluch, Mariusz Saniternik, Katarzyna Figura 1.15 X Laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn 100px 7.00 Świat na dzień dobry - TVN 24 9.40 Dragon Bali - serial anim. 10.05 Melrose Place (87) - serial 10.55 Gorączka w mieście (45) - serial 11.45 Najeźdźcy z bukanowego lasu - film dok. 12.40 Wielki skok - komedia sens. USA (1987) 14.10 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 14.35 SOS Craco - serial anim. 15.00 Magiczni wojownicy - serial anim. 15.25 Kocie ślady - western USA (1954), wyk. Robert Mitchum, Teresa wright Diana Lynn 17.15 Cobra - oddział specjalny (17) - serial 18.10 Gorączka w mieście (46) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (88) - serial 20.00 Syrenka - film obycz. USA (1999) 21.45 Kochane kłopoty (9) - serial 22.35 W imię ducha - komedia USA (1990) 0.20 Względne życie (2) - miniserial 0.45 Big Brother Bitwa - na żywo 1.45 Braxton - film przyg. franc. (1989) 2.55 Koniec programu 100px 06:45 Forum Polonijne; wydanie specjalne; powt. 07:35 Polska dla Europy. Fryderyk Chopin - Koncert e-moll op.11; .; wyk: Stanisław Dzrewiecki - fortepian, Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia, dyryguje Jose Cura; powt. 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 381 - Niekochani; telenowela TVP 08:50 Reytan czyli ziemia historią pisana; reportaż Sławomira W. Malinowskiego 09:15 Polskie hymny; koncert; wyk: Filharmonia im. R. Traugutta, Comcerto Avenna pk. Andrzeja Mysińskiego 09:50 Wielki statysta; cz. 1; 1987 film prod. polskiej (fabularyzowana opowieść o życiu i działalności Hugo Kołłątaja); reż: Marian Kubera 10:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 381 - Niekochani; telenowela TVP; powt. 11:15 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; wydanie świąteczne; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej 11:45 211 rocznica Konstytucji 3 Maja; transmisja uroczystości na Placu Marszałka Piłsudskiego 13:05 Wiadomości 13:15 Kwadryga - Transmisja uroczystości odsłonięcia 13:40 Wielki statysta; cz. 2; 1987 film prod. polskiej (fabularyzowana opowieść o życiu i działalności Hugo Kołłątaja); reż: Marian Kubera 14:45 Opowieść o Wolnej Europie cz.2; film dokumentalny Jolanty Kessler - Chojeckiej 16:00 Sposób na Alcybiadesa; cz. 3; 1997 serial prod. TVP; reż: Waldemar Szarek 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Nie tylko o... 17:30 Za sławienie Polski i Polskości - koncert galowy w Brukseli; powt. 19:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 381 - Niekochani; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:53 Sport 20:00 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem cz.2; .; wyk: Kapela Staśka Wielanka, Beata Rybotycka, Józef Polok; powt. 21:00 Więzy krwi; odc. 8/13; 2000 serial prod. polskiej 21:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia 22:00 Polska dla Europy; II cz. koncertu Fundacji Ewy Czeszejko-Sochackiej "Promocja Teatru"; wyk: Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyr. Jose Cury 22:40 Marsz, marsz Polonia; relacja z obchodów I Światowego Dnia Polonii i Polaków za granicą; powt. 23:05 Porozmawiajmy 00:05 SATANORIUM -Gala 2002 23 Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; cz. 2 01:05 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 01:20 Miś Uszatek; Płotek ze stokrotek; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:53 Sport; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 381 - Niekochani; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Więzy krwi; odc. 8/13; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; powt. 03:15 Na kresy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem cz.2; .; wyk: Kapela Staśka Wielanka, Beata Rybotycka, Józef Polok; powt. 04:05 Kawaleria powietrzna; odc. 15 - Wizyta ministra, czyli nadeszła wiekopomna chwila; serial dokumentalny prod. polskiej 04:35 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 05:05 Wieczór z Jagielskim; odc. 110 05:50 Polska dla Europy; II cz. koncertu Fundacji Ewy Czeszejko-Sochackiej "Promocja Teatru"; wyk: Orkiestra Sinfonia Varsovia pod dyr. Jose Cury; powt. 06:35 Zakończenie programu 100px 06.30 Telesklep 08.00 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 08.25 Baśnie braci Grimm: Błękitny obłok - serial anim. 08.50 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 09.10 Domek na prerii - serial przyg. 10.05 Zobaczyć niewidzialne - film dokumentalny, Poiska 11.10 Remington Steele - serial sens. 12.00 Dotyk aniola - serial obycz, 12.50 Telesklep 13.55 Remington Steele - serial 14.45 Cudowne lata - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial 16.05 Baśnie braci Grimm: Błękitny obłok - serial anim. 16.35 Był sobie człowiek - serial anim. 17.05 Domek na prerii - serial przyg. 18.00 Cudowne lata - serial obycz. 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (68) - senal kom. 19.00 Dotyk aniola - serial obycz. 19.45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Jan Paweł II - świadek tego, co niewidoczne - film dokumentalny. Polska 21.30 Trzeci bliźniak (2) - thriller, USA 23.10 Szeryf - pilot serialu sens., USA 00.00 Real autoklub.pl - magazyn 00.30 Okręt głupców - komedia 02.20 Zakończenie programu 100px 15.00 Droga Krzyżowa z Lourdes 15.25 Mistyczka z Krakowa - felieton o siostrze Faustynie Kowalskiej 15.30 Transmisja Mszy świętej i Koronki do Miłosierdzia Bożego z Sanktuarium w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 16.50 Drogami Europy: Cordoba - film krajoznawczy 17.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 17.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto NMP Królowej Polski 17.10 Rok po roku Czas humanitaryzmu (1992) - film dok. 17.25 Sagrada Familia - felieton 17.30 Czarno-biały [10 - rozmowa 18.00 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 18.30 Marzenie Daniela Comboni - film dok. 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka: Góry Świętokrzyskie 3 - program dla dzieci 19.20 Podróże Kapitana Klipera 1: Muszla Maharadży - film anim.dla dzieci 19.30 Widzialne-niewidzialne 10 - reportaż 19.55 Rozmowy o katechizmie 1: Nie będziesz miał Bogów ... - rozmowa z ks. J. Sikorskim 20.10 Inwestytura Bożogrobców (Gniezno, 17.06.2000 r.) - film dok. 20.35 Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Święto NMP Królowej Polski 21.15 Gdyby słowa mogły zaspokoić głód - reportaż 21.45 Człowiek i praca 22.00 Audiencja generalna - powtórka 22.55 Program dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku